Back to the Beginning of it All
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are gravely injured and every one else but Sakura is dead. While searching for a way to help them Sakura find Tsunade's slug who says she can fix everything. The three of them wake up in the past the day they become a team. How will they change their fates?\ Sasusaku minor naruhina nejiten shikatema kibaino
1. So it Finished to Begin Again

**Hi! I'm here again! I am now starting this awesome new story a twist in time! This as you should know from the sumarry is a time travel fic that makes it all better for everybody so enjoy my new fan fiction and I might focus on this a bit more than my other one which is also a naruto story but it is a crossover with harry potter. If you have any ideas for this story then please review me and tell me! Even you anonymous reviewers! Also if you don't read authors notes (you probably wont be reading this but) SCREW YOU! I have a review contest for those who want to beat up ****drum roll please ****Tobi! If you write in your review what you want to do to him it will be posted! The winner will be the one who has the best torture method this will be very short but it is only about how The village is decimated and stuff like that.**

**Onward**

**Disclaimer: Okay I admit it I don't own Naruto! Go away blood sucking parasites! (reffering to the damn lawyers who are looking for a chance to sue my ass)**

**Chapter 1 Tragedy and Time Travel**

"Damn it Kami why did you do this!" Sakura cried as she surveyed the rubble and ashes that used to be the village hidden in the leaves. She found everyones bodies. Ino, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Gai, Chouji, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Temari Gaara, Tsunade, and even Jiraiya were among the dead along with everybody else

Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of it, they had fallen back to back. Sasuke and Team hebi had joined with the sand and leaf again to defeat Madara.

Thier eyes were almost shut and they were breathing heavily.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" She cried kneeling before them,tears streaming from her face."Don't you dare die on me now! I just got you two back!"

"Sakura," The blonde hokage saidwith a weak grin, " Go to the office look for tsunade's-" his voice faded and his eyes slid shut.

In the end they had fallen fighting side by side. Like the brothers they always were. She smiled sadly at their dead forms crying her last few tears

Wait,was that movement? They were still breathing! The two most important people to her were still, alive. She checked their vitals. They were absolutely fine, but there was something wrong. They were in a coma like state that they would never wake up from.

Her relief then turned to despair, but suddenly an Idea sparked in her 's last words.

Her Teachers old texts must have information on how to fix them! She ran to what was left of Hokage tower and began hunting through the rubble. She didn't expect to find half dead slug lying on the ground.

"Sakura chan," it wheezed quietly," I can help you. I can take you back to where it all started and you can stop this from ever happening, but you must agree to it."

" Will it save them?" That was the only question she wanted answered. If they could be saved she would do anything.

"Yes," was the simple reply. it still made her sore heart almost burst with happiness.

" Alright, Take me back to where it all started. I will fix this and I will save them.

"Yes mistress, I will see you in the future of your new past."

The light then enveloped the world.


	2. Here we are once again

**Hi again. I'm pissed because my dad deleted my first version of this chapter so I'm a bit peeved, but I am still writing because now I can make it even better! You are my faithful readers and deserve it! I love you all for reading my new story, reviewing following and even favoriting it! Thank you all 'sob'! In other news I am going to be writing various one shots for different pairings so be sure to check those out when they are published There will be sasusaku nejiten maybe even a naruhina I'm not really sure, if you like fairy tail there will be levyxgajeel and natsuxlucy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Damn lawyers ahh! Stop chasing me! I'm sorry!**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 2…**

A light was shining. Sakura had no idea where it was coming from, but she was sure it had to do with the jutsu that could save her friends, her family, her world, her boys.

She went to the light and gave it her love for them. She was treating the light as if it were her angel, her savior, which incidentally it was.

But then it started fading. Sakura's emerald eyes flashed with worry, wondering if she hadn't convinced it to save them, but as the light faded she saw something she never thought she would see again.

She was then standing in her old room, her closet in front of her, and her bubblegum hair once again waving down to her waist.

Her immediate reaction, understandably, was a gasp. She was thirteen again It was the day she became a ninja!

After she got over her amazement, her next thought, oddly enough, was about her clothes.

Even if she was a girl it normally wasn't concerned with what she was wearing, well except for that first date with Sasuke when he finally came back but that was different.

She knew one thing. She was not going to wear that red dress again. It was not cute and it wasn't right for ninja fighting, there wasn't enough freedom of movement.

She dug through her old closet until she finally found an outfit she actually found attractive and ninja worthy.

It was a one shoulder cherry red sleeveless top that went over a pair of spandex bootie shorts. She had fingerless black fishnet gloves and black ninja sandals. Her long hair was in a high side ponytail that cascaded down to her mid back.

She copied Sasuke and smirked at her reflection in the full length mirror

'_That looks a lot better than what I used to wear, it even accents my growing boobs' _she blushed at that thought and then began sniggering when she thought of Ino's reaction.

Her mind then came back into focus. Naruto! Sasuke! Where were they? Were they okay?

She immediately dashed through the window, noticing on the way that she hadn't lost her anbu skills when the jutsu turned time backwards.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Moments later she had arrived at the Uchiha compound where she heard a loud, unbelieving, masculine,"HN?!"

She could almost hear him thinking 'what the fuck' through the walls of the giant mansion.

She burst into his room and saw him staring at his own reflection. She walked closer and cupped his face3 making him face her. The anger in his eyes immediately faded when he saw that it was her.

"It's okay Sasuke. I had to do this to save the two of you, now were in the past. The first day we became a team." She murmured, trying not to make him angry and irritable as he was at times.

She didn't expect to be caught in a bone crushing hug by the number one stoic ninja.

"Thank you," he said directly into her ear.

That phrase had been the start of it all. When he left the village, when he saved her from an attack made by orochimaru, when he kept her hidden from Itachi as he looked for Sasuke in the forest, when she took his battered body from the field where he killed orochimaru, when he had first kissed her. Every time he uttered that phrase.

She finally understood what he meant, Thank you for being there, thank you for not forgetting me, thank you for treating me as a friend even when I betrayed you, thank you for saving me from myself, thank you for loving me always.

She hugged him back gently, understanding why he had left, why he came back. He pulled back and kissed her, sending waves of happiness throughout her body.

She blushed as he pulled away and he gave an obvious smirk. He intertwined her fingers with his own and gently pulled her out of the room.

He was wearing the black outfit with bandages from the chunnin exams. His hair was as usual sticking up in the back to look like a ducks ass. She giggled at that thought and sped up so they were running side by side.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" rang across konaha, unintentionally deafening numerous people.

The two shinobi looked at each other exasperatedly, sped up, grabbed the loudmouth blonde, and disappeared into the forest of death.

"Naruto calm down! I turned back time to save you and Sasuke, along with the whole village, from utter destruction. We were the only ones left alive, everyone else's bodies were everywhere" She started weeping Sasuke hovered over her rubbing her back and comforting her silently.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the dirt. That was so UN-Sasuke- like it was hilarious. He was freaking comforting her!

Sakura chose that moment to finally recompose herself. She looked at Sasuke gratefully then turned to Naruto.

"We have to go to the academy but we can't act as if we know each other as well as we do yet. Sasuke you can still be nice to me Naruto I'm going to have to be a little mean to you but you'll both be okay right"

"Right," they replied as if they were mission commands.

"One more thing, during the chunnin exams doesn't hold back. We are going to win this time and orochimaru wont get you. Agreed?"

"Agreed, let's go we don't want to pull a Kakashi before we even meet him" Sasuke griped, dragging on the older shinobi.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

"Hey, Naruto. Are you going to do the damn eraser thing again?" Sasuke inquired quietly.

"Of course! I want to see if it hits him! Believe it!" No need to tell you who said that line. Sakura just giggled.

Hours later they heard footsteps in the hall way. Naruto started to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. A familiar mop of silver hair stepped in the doorway and was hit by a dusty eraser.

Sakura and Naruto laughed, Naruto boisterously, Sakura substansionally quieter. Sasuke started sniggering inaudible to any one but Sakura

"I still can't believe you fell for that," Naruto screeched, still laughing, "An elite jounin bested by a lame eraser prank," Naruto doubled over with laughter again.

"Just meet me on the roof," Kakashi grumbled, stalking away.

Sakura giggled again and stepped out of the window with Sasuke in tow. They had quite a lovely conversation strolling up the side of the building to the roof, but they did have to meet Kakashi-sensei so they stepped on to the roof. Naruto following close behind.

They were all now sitting and facing each other in preparation for their little 'chat'. More like confessional.

"Let's start with you, in the orange. Tell me you name likes dislikes dreams stuff like that,"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen and being a ninja, my dislikes are rotten milk and expired ramen, my dream is to become Hokage and help this village any way I can."

He then turned to Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are chakra enhanced punches and strawberries, my dislikes are perverts and manwhores, my dream is to keep this village safe,"

Then Sasuke was up.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, I hate the snake sannin, and I will kill a certain someone to save this village from utter destruction,"

" My name is Kakashi Hatake, and you three are the weirdest genin I have ever met,"

" No shit Sherlock. What made you think that?" Sakura drawled with a teasing grin on her face.

"This is definitely going to be interesting," Kakashi muttered as the three ninja left, "I'm going to have my hands full, aren't I?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

**Thank you daragon bolt for allowing me to adopt this story some chapters may be word for word what you wrote with something tacked on just to add my own flair to it but your lovely story will be reshaped and finished instead of a good foundation on a lump of red clay. It will be shaped until it is a blooming rose, Red as blood and more beautiful than anything else feel free to give me ideas every body hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne! Julia-chan is out!**


	3. Bells, Ramen, and Tazuna

**Hi guys I'm finally back for another update on this story! I've had one of the terrible diseases of authors BW: brick wall know what to write how I want to write it but just can't do it! I'm so sorry and I want to give another shout out to daragon bolt recently renamed darair for letting me adopt this story. My life really sucks right now cause my dad has been drinking a lot and he scared us really bed the other day by grabbing my arm and calling me demonic and about how he wouldn't take the hand Mom made us all stay in a hotel and we had to sneak in early in the morning to get our stuff for school. I really needed to vent that thanks to those who read my authors note for listening. Sorry for the long honking wait enjoy!**

**P.S. Dattebayo means believe it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO get that through your thick skull you stupid lawyers even if mom might need to see you soon **

**Chapter 3 Bells, Ramen, and Tazuna **

Soft melodic laughter echoed around the copycat ninja as he searched fruitlessly for his new three man genin team. His sharingan spun wildly as he hunted through the trees for a familiar chakra signature.

"Give up yet, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's smug and sugary voice resonated around him never revealing her location. Her voice was accompanied by an equally location confusing deep chuckle that sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine.

Words followed in the same dark velvety tone, "You won't find us unless we want you to,"

"Us? As in you are all together?"

A bright voice echoed around too, "Dattebayo! I'm here with Sasuke and Sakura!"

He realized the identity of the evenly spread chakra surrounding him.

" I have to compliment you on your genjutsu, Sakura. An anbu level jutsu modified so even my sharingan can see through it. You have excellent chakra control."

Her resonating voice replied coolly "Thanks Kaka-sensei! It helps to train with an Uchiha who can already use the mangekyo sharingan, no?"

"Hn," resonated afterwards affirming her statement.

A flash of pink hit the corner of Kakashi's eye. He sped towards it and found it to be a bouquet of cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"You really think I'd be that careless, Kaka-sensei? I'm insulted, we were chosen to be your team for a reason." Sakura scoffed heartily.

"I do have to speak of my amazement at you all as you seem to all be above genin level, but Sasuke having already been able to use the mangekyo sharingan is shocking. Were you born with it?"

"Something like that," he replied not bothering to clarify.

"It's funny watching a jounin be helpless, but I'm getting bored. Naruto, Sasuke, attack plan Delta. Cover me." Sakura commanded.

There wasn't even a rustled leaf to signal their movement.

The next thing Kakashi knew a familiar phrase resounded through his ears and he shot downward.

"Head hunter justu!"

He was stuck with only his head above the ground and a kunai and katana at either side of his neck. He saw orange and blue but not a hint of red or pink. Where is she, he wondered silently until he felt a slight tug at his waist that he couldn't stop.

A fist appeared directly beneath his chin and the ground sunk in revealing a hidden underground cavern where the three "genin" had hidden while the jounin was shot into the air like the cork from a wine bottle because of the chakra infused punch.

He was distracted by a jingling sound as Sakura held THREE bells aloft all bound with a green ribbon.

"How did you find the third bell?"

"Duh, I was trying get into your pocket because Sasuke told us that you keep an extra there. We trust him with our lives as shinobi." Sakura chuckled.

He was in awe with this new team of genin. They were already well acquainted with shinobi battle strategy and had the battle prowess of highly decorated anbu members.

He blinked slowly then sniggered at the thought of Gai's face when he found out that he had already signed his new students up for the Chunnin exams. The mass of green spandex would break down in "youthful" tears as his team smashed the three man team of the flamboyant spandex wearer.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Just imagining Gai's face when he finds out I've already signed you three up for the Chunnin exams."

"Yes! We'll win it for sure! Dattebayo!"

"Okay I'm treating you to dinner. What'll it be?"

"Ramen," the three said in unison then doubled over laughing as if it were an inside joke.

"Okay then, to Ichiraku's"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

They caused quite the commotion walking to the ramen stand with Sakura having pink hair and holding hands with The Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto being the kyuubi container. The fan girls all passed out onto their daddies or cried off their super caked on makeup and the haters that had to gate hid their families and closed their shutters.

The interaction of the three at Ichiraku's surprised everyone in the restaurant, it seemed they had been doing it for years.

Naruto consumed infinite amounts of ramen and after eating his twentieth bowl seemed to notice that Sasuke's hair looked like a chickens ass. He made a point of telling the boy so and asking if he had ever tried to flatten it.

His only answer was a negative "Hn,"

"Well we'll have to flatten it then wont we?" A glass of icy cold water was then dumped on the crown of the Uchiha's head.

A red eyed mangekyo glare came from beneath sopping wet and amazingly flat hair.

Naruto was plagued with terrible visions as Sakura made a tomato appear practically out of thin air and gave it to Sasuke, instantly calming him down.

Naruto on the other hand was watching eating Ramen bowls but a far more scarring image came behind it.

"GAH! NO I DON'T WANT TO WATCH! TURN IT OFF PLEASE!" echoed throughout the hidden village making a certain green beast of youth freeze on his four hundred and seventy sixth lap around Konoha.

"Naruto what did he show you?" Kakashi asked after Sasuke leaned back with a satisfied smirk.

"Rock Lee and Aito Gai doing a green spandex strip tease. I can't even eat any ramen, that was so disgusting," Naruto shuddered while turning away from the bar-like stand.

Even Sasuke shuddered at the image now branded into their minds. Sure Sasuke made it up but he was only thinking the words and not thinking about images.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura, who quickly scrambled on his back, and flew to the Uchiha compound to rid themselves of the scarring images now burning as they stuck in front of their blurry eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

Team seven had been quietly doing D rank missions for the last three weeks, but anyone could see the irritation each day.

Sakura was always quick to punch Naruto if he did anything remotely loud, Naruto did more deafening things than usual, and Sasuke was developing an indestructable twitch in his left eye.

Kakashi appealed to the hokage for a higher ranked mission, and they were assigned a simple C rank escort mission.

Of course when they went to the hokage's tower, they met with a stumbling drunk old man. At least this time Naruto was slightly more tact, he only scoffed at him.

He made that oh so beloved comment about he couldn't be protected especially by the short on they looked at each other, and noticed something.

Sakura was an inch shorter than Naruto and seeing as Sasuke was taller than Naruto by three inches that meant Sakura was the Short one. She of course puched through the wall to contain her anger, which mad e Tazuna shrink back. He scurried away like a frightened mouse followed by two smirking teens.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

**So how did you like my extremely late update? I hope you enjoyed it Read and Review please ! Ja ne!**


	4. important note about my stories

**Hey guys I know you all are probably angry with me for not updating, but right now my life is spiraling into the chasm of despair. My grades are low, and my parents are getting a divorce, which is a very dirty and painful process.****I'm will not be abandoning my fanfics, but I wont be updating until all of this horror ends. Thank you all for understanding.**


End file.
